bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Kato
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Kato is truly worthy of his title "Puppet Master". As his zombies are cut down, he tugs hidden strings to have them rise again. As enemies fall, he uses their corpses to summon new undead followers. And if faced with a powerful foe, he can ensnare them and control them like a Marrionette - turning their strength against former friends... Combat Kato isn't intended to be engaged in melee. His poor MS, -1 Damage weapon, and that his two main Ki feats can only be used if he is out of Melee should make clear. While he can Ki boost his MS by +1 per turn, this should be reserved for his Ki feats. That said, there is an rare exception to this rule. If Kato can engage a target that is: * non-insignificant * non-soulless * suffering significant penalties (enough to give Kato +1 to his MS so he can use his Special Attack) have Kato attack with "Ivory Prison Attack" (2). If this hits, the target is removed (not killed; rendering Rise useless) and replaced with a Prone and Exhausted Kirai. Resilience For all his magic, Kato is just a man with average Wounds and below average MS. Whats worse is that he often needs to be near combat, yet remain unengaged, to offer his full support to his warband. To improve his survival he can choose to gain either Ranged Defense (2) or Fear 5+ at the start of each turn. This does help, but it will rarely be enough. Inevitably Kato needs to stay behind a shield wall of allies and support them for his own defense. Support This is where Kato shines Conspiricy of the Cult This gives Kato +1 Ki each time he activates by dealing -1 Wd to one of his Warband (which can include Kato, but should usually be one of your Kairai). As such Kato can almost be considered to have a Ki of 5 each turn provided his condition isn't worsened by enemy forces. Also, should Kato choose to forgoe gaining fear 5+ or Ranged Defense (2), he can take +1 Ki from ANY model within 6". Though minor, if he feels safely secure, every point of Ki will fuel Kato's feats while stealing from his opposition. Prayer of Undeath An instant feat meaning, anytime a Kirai within 8" is about to make a Rise Check, Kato can burn -2 Ki to increase the Rise to 2+ (instead of 4+). This will certainly encourage your zombies to stay alive. Capture Soul This feat is why Kato wants to stay near melee but unengaged. Provided Kato isn't in melee and has the Ki to use this feat anytime a non-Soulless, significant model is reduced to 0 Wd's while near him, Kato can use this to create a new Kairai. While it may come into play exhausted and prone (making it VERY vulnerable to being killed, though with a 50% chance of it comming back) it is still another model for the opposition to deal with. Craft Marionette Kato's final feat is his most impressive. By spending 1-4 Ki, Kato creates a Marionette (a Kami with Ki equal to what Kato spent). Once created, the puppet seeks to get into melee with an enemy to sacrifice itself in an attempt to take control of the victim. The number of control tokens this creates can be quite notable and the victim often can be under the control of the Cult for 2 full turns! Fortunately for Kato's enemies, there are limitations. Kato can only produce a Marionette if he stands still and is unengaged, and cannot be done if a Marrionette is currently in play (regardless of how many Wds/ Ki it has remaining) or if a target is currently under the control of a Marrionette's effect. Also the puppet comes into play exhausted and can only attempt to take control if it is the Active model. Attachments Synergy Unquestionably, Kato loves working with the Kairai - keeping them from dying via or raising new ones with Capture Soul (or, even more rarely, Ivory Prison Attack). Weakness As mentioned, Kato isn't durable and needs to stay behind his allies to survive. Unfortunately his effectiveness encourages him to be near combat so he can raise fallen enemies as new Kairai, meaning he needs to be near danger while being unengaged from it. Prayer of Undeath may make it seem like your Zombies are immortal, but it costs Ki that could be used to create a Marrionntte or a new Kairai. Don't throw your Zombies at enemies recklessly as, even with 2+ Rise, they can still die. Use them as a meat shield Kato's preference to Kairai can have a very sluggish warband and, in a Victory Point based game, that can be punishing. Do make sure he has Finally the Marionette. The threat of this is only equal to the enemy it can potentially take control of, and wise enemies aware of its danger will intercept it with expendable forces to tire and reduce its Ki, thereby reducing the chances their champions will fall under Kato's control.